Levi Chambers
Levi Maxwell Chambers is a professional wrestler currently going under the ring name of Levi Chambers. Levi is currently wrestling for Hard Knox Wrestling, and New Kingdom Pro, where he is the current Grand champion in his first reign. Early Life/Pre-Pro Wrestling Levi Chambers was born to a government official of a mother and a former hockey player for a father, who is currently a real estate agent. Levi was born and remained an only child. At a young age, Levi moved to Cincinnati with his father after his parents divorced. In high school, Levi wrestled on his high school's wrestling team. His freshman year, Levi would be on junior varsity. His sophomore through senior years, Levi would wrestle on the varsity team and would make states three times, winning the state champion honors his senior year for the 189 pound weight class. Levi would take a scholarship with Michigan after high school in order to be part of their wrestling team, but he rode the bench all four years due to his terrible attitude. After graduating college, Levi began training with Sean Sands in order to become a professional wrestler. After over a year of training, Levi was given the go ahead to wrestle. Pro Wrestling Career Shooting Star Wrestling Alliance (2014-2015) Levi signed with SSWA on October 17th, 2014. He made his on screen debut on October 20th, when he would attack Thunderbelly after Thunderbelly's match, claiming it was all business. On October 27th, Levi would win his debut match against Gino Brunelli, while also getting 3 points in the United Kingdom Cup. The following week, he would lose via countout after leaving the ring to confront Thunderbelly, who destroyed Levi's motorcycle. On November 10th, Thunderbelly would distract Levi yet again as Mimic would give Levi his first career pinfall loss. On November 17th, Levi would team with Aria Hall and would defeat the team of Chip Mahnke and Thunderbelly. At Supercard #2, Chambers would defeat Thunderbelly in a no holds barred match. On December 1st, Chambers and Prince Wadjethotep would defeat MECHA APE and Flame in a tag team match. On December 15th, Levi would smash a ring bell over MECHA APE's head after MECHA's match. On December 22nd, Levi Chambers defeated Snowball by DQ after MECHA APE attacked Levi, then laid him out with a ring bell shot. On SSWA Episode #012, Levi would pull off the upset and defeat Clue, though not without the help of special guest referee, Prince Wadjethotep. At Supercard #3, Levi would defeat MECHA APE in a steel cage match before he ended up winning a scramble match, becoming the SSWA Pure champion. It was his first professional wrestling championship. At Episode #013, Levi Chambers made his first defense of the SSWA Pure championship by defeating Sandon Sanks in a pure wrestling match. At Episode #014, Chambers defeated Kelly Anderson and was then challenged by Anya Sands for the Pure championship at Supercard #4, which he agreed to. At Episode #015, Chambers walked out of his handicap match, turning the match into a one-on-one, and interfered in Anya Sands' match, costing her the victory. On Episode #016, Levi was on the losing side of a tag team match after his partner, AJ Thomas, was pinned by Anya Sands. Anya laid out Levi afterwards thanks to an assistance from her partner of the night, Suzume Mitsuyoshi. On Supercard #4, Chambers defeated Sands to retain the SSWA Pure championship. At Episode #017, Chambers defeated Thunderbelly to make another defense for his belt. Afterwards, Snowball would come down and announce himself as the new number one contender before he avoided an attack by Levi and sent Levi running. At Episode #018, Chambers attacked Snowball after Snowball's match. At Episode #019, Chambers would go to a draw against Kickass Smurf in a beat the clock match. At Supercard #5, Chambers defeated Snowball to retain his Pure championship. A week later, at Episode #020, Levi would challenge Clue to a match at Supercard #6 after a confrontation between the two. Clue would challenge Levi for his title and Levi would accept, with the stipulation that should Clue lose, he would leave the company. At Episode #021, Levi would attack Clue after the two men signed the contract for their match at Supercard #6. Episode #022, Levi pinned Clue in a tag team match involving John Hanley and Danielle Vasquez. At Supercard #6, Levi dropped his Pure championship to Clue. At Episode #023, Chambers laid out Clue after Clue's match, telling him he was coming back for his championship. On Episode #024, Levi would lay out Clue again, and would go on to defeat Jaspal Singh in a singles match. A week later, Levi and Prince Wadjethotep defeated Kickass Smurf and Clue in a tag team match when Levi would pin Clue. At Episode #026, Levi defeated VINCENZO before he and Clue got into a brawl that lead to both of them falling down a flight of stairs. At Supercard #7, Clue defeated Levi 3-2 in a 30 minute ironman match for the Pure championship. Puroresu United/Glory For Puro (2014-Present) Chambers would sign a contract with PU on December 1st, 2014. On December 5th, Levi Chambers and Scarlet Flint would unsuccessfully team together in an attempt to capture the PU Junior Tag Team championships. On December 7th, Levi would lose to Candy Mitsuyoshi in a Passion of the Juniors Cup matchup, then would win via DQ with Scarlet Flint against Michiko Yamada and Yuji Hirota for the GFP Junior Tag Team championships. On December 14th, Chambers and Flint would fail in the semi-final of the Nihon One Night Junior Tag Team tournament. On December 19th, Chambers would defeat Bunny Sakura to win a point in Block A of the Juniors Cup. Two days later, Chambers, alongside Felicity Banks, Scarlet Flint, and GFP veteran/legend Jinx, would attack Candy Mitsuyoshi, Beer Beer Ayano, and Andrew Karnage, sending a statement to the staff in the back. A couple of days later, Chambers would defeat wrestling legend Flame to get a point in the Passion of the Juniors Cup. On January 17th, Levi and the Gaijin Rebellion defeated five PU loyals in a 5 on 5 elimination deathmatch, where Levi was eliminated second for his team. Levi then wrestled to a draw against Date Sakuraba on January 30th, getting himself yet another point on the Passion of the Juniors Cup. On February 6th, Chambers teamed with Minoru Kato to defeat Night Train and Merlot Ayano in a tag team match. On February 7th, Chambers defeated Aries Armadaist in a singles match. On February 13th, Chambers defeated Bunny Sakura and won Block A of the Passion of the Juniors Cup. On February 21st, Chambers defeated Night Train Ayano to win the Passion of the Juniors Cup and the GFP Junior championship. On February 26th, Levi Chambers made his first defense of the belt against Date Sakuraba, rolling Date up and using the ropes for the victory. On March 19th, during the CCP/GFP supershow, Chambers defeated CCP Junior Heavyweight champion Laurie Young. On March 22nd, Chambers lost to HKW Bloodlust champion, Nina Stokes, during Ai's Estate Show. On April 4th, Levi lost an open challenge match to Sho Kojima, an HKW wrestler. About two weeks later, on April 19th, Chambers defeated Scarlet Flint in a Champion vs Champion match. On day one of the Velocity card, Levi defeated Chelle Harper of CCP to retain his GFP Junior championship. The following GFP show, Levi would team with AOI (who he had been having problems with) to face off against Felicity Banks and Sofia King with the stipulation that should either Levi or Fel get pinned, they would lose their championship. AOI and Levi won after AOI pinned Sofia King, then said she was coming for Levi's belt. Levi, on part of an excursion tour, was able to pick up the WCCW Tag Team championships in a surprising pairing with Ling Ling (though the company has disbanded and the titles inactivated). A few months later, Chambers would lose his Junior championship to Hunter Werth, who was making his GFP debut. A couple of days later, Levi and Sho Kojima would defeat AOI and Felicity Banks in a tag team match after Levi pinned AOI. Following that, Levi would screw Jackson Magnum out of a pick your poison match against Brutus, Levi masquerading as a masked ref and attacking Jackson. When GFP returned, Levi Chambers got himself counted out in a match against Gage Kaiser for a shot at the KTV championship. A couple of days later, Levi would defeat Darwin Ridley in 1:31 to move on to the second round of the Glory Cup. He would also help Ricky Valero attack Shane Atwater and Kickass Smurf during a match between Smurf and Atwater that was supposed to determine the #1 contender to the Openweight championship. This would lead to a tag title match after Levi lost to Riley Owens in the semifinals of the Glory Cup. During the tag title match, Chambers would leave Valero high and dry, costing his team the match. Hard Knox Wrestling (2015-Present) Levi made his main roster debut in the lethal lottery tag team tournament, teaming with Heath Harper. He left Harper to fend for himself after he and Heath got into a slight disagreement with one another. At House of Pain: Rumble 2 Destiny, Levi officially confirmed that he would be joining the main roster full time and would be part of the SubVersion brand. He defeated Tanner Sands in his debut, moving on to the next round of the Destiny Cup. Two weeks later, he and Aries Armadaist defeated Tanner Sands in a handicap match. After that, on SubVersion 3 (two weeks later) Levi continued his winning streak by teaming with Harbinger to defeat Jordan Parker and Anya Sands. Levi defeated Anya Sands to advance to the brand finals two weeks later. Levi would then defeat Jordan Parker to advance to the finals at Destiny. At Destiny, Levi would defeat Alessio van Duren to capture the Destiny Cup after getting help from Project Continuum (Shouta Kurosawa, Kayley Hale, Scott Sexton, and Sinn Duangrat). He would then reveal himself as the leader. A few weeks later, Chambers would wrestle on a pre-Christmas show at the HKW facility and would destroy the knee of the HKW school graduate, Keith Healy, before he would defeat him. At Crowned Royalty, Chambers had Scott Sexton kicked out of PC after he failed to defeat Alessio van Duren. Levi would then go into a feud with Whiskey Ayano, defeating her at Lucifer Effect in one of Levi's biggest wins to date. The following Subversion, Levi accepted a match for Smoke & Mirrors between himself and Alessio van Duren. Personal Life Levi is an atheist. He currently lives in Jacksonville, Florida. Levi's high school coach and trainer is Sean Sands, who is a 2x World champion. He is considered the mentor of Levi Chambers. Levi has been romantically linked to Aria Hall. Acting Career In Wrestling Finishers *Spinning Chambers (Goldust's Final Cut) *Hit The Lotto (Liger Bomb) *Moneymaker (MVP's Playmaker) Signature Moves *Discus Lariat *Double underhook suplex *Half nelson slam *Spear *Liger Bomb Regular Moves *Piledriver *DDT *Belly-to-back suplex *Belly-to-belly suplex *Snap suplex *Neckbreaker *Lariat *Snap scoop powerslam *German suplex with pin *Garvin stomp Accomplishments * Hard Knox Wrestling ** Destiny Cup (2015 - Inaugural) * Kyoto Sports ** Mid-Year Award for Best Technical Wrestler (2015) * New Kingdom Pro ** Grand Champion (1x; current) * Puroresu United/Glory For Puro ** Passion of the Juniors Cup (2015) *** Won Block A *** Defeated Night Train Ayano in finals ** GFP Junior Champion (1x; longest reigning) * Shooting Star Wrestling Alliance ** SSWA Pure Champion (1x) * UK Sports Syndicate ** Rookie of the Mid-Year (Dec 2014 to May 2015) * West Coast Championship Wrestling ** WCCW World Tag Team Champion (1x; w/LING LING) Category:Hard Knox Wrestling Category:Shooting Star Wrestling Alliance Category:Glory for Puro Category:Wrestlers